marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Guthrie (Earth-519)
History Personality Powers Homo Superior Physiology: Having an X-Gene like many within the Guthrie family, Sam found himself being reborn as a mutant at an early age. Said powers bestowed to him via the gift of his physiology Bobby's powers would manifest early on like in many of his siblings. Salvo often enjoyed the benefits of his abilities in his youth to later life, being something of a hometown hero in his dull little end of the south because of it. *''Thermochemical Initiation: Cannonball's mutant ability revolves around harnessing and controlling the body's natural thermo-chemical energy which he releases from the surface of his skin. This propulsive force often works as thrust to jettison himself through the air like his namesake suggests at great heights and tremendous speeds, with considerable maneuverability at his disposal. Sam's control over his speed, direction and momentum stems from sheer force of will. Only able to release this energy from his feet and middle torso at first, but now he can fire it from almost any part of his body at will, to a wide variety of effects, such as channeling it into bio-kinetic blasts from his hands or riding atop said exhaust field like a surfboard. There are many outlier aspects to his abilities he has yet to properly master which are the thermal, the mechanical and the chemical proponents of his mutant power. But throughout the years training under the likes of Prof. X, the Externals, Cable and the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. Cannonball; now going by Salvo, has vastly expanded upon his potential capacity. **''Blast Field: A protective aura largely comprised of kinetic energy also manifests itself around Samuel as an impenetrable and virtually indestructible "blast field." This paper thin layering acts as a tactile shield which is frictionless and immune to the effects of inertia which Samuel can extend to encompass others in its protective embrace. Either shaping the field around another person to imprison them, or absorb outside kinetic impact into his own energy supply and then re-channel it to increase the bludgeoning power of his blows or create explosive shock waves upon impact. Sam is also capable of generating the blast field without actually having to blast off, though it takes him extreme concentration to prevent himself from propelling into the air. ***''Molecular Destabilization'': Through the direct molecular interactive capacities of his Blast Field, Guthrie can reformat matter to cause violently dissociative infraction within material bonds. Causing them to violently explode either with a touch or via remote focus, turning anything he sets himself on into a chemically unstable denotative charge. He can focus this power either on the air itself or ambient dust in order to project blasts of great explosive power through his hands as with any other part of his body while its active. ****''Fragility Inducement'': Through such an imprecise means of molecular atomic reordering, Salvo can also cause immense physical breakdown within most forms of matter. Making whatever he comes in contact with or sets his cynosure upon become as feeble as aluminum foul, reducing even the likes of the hardest elements known to man brittle enough to shatter and crumble into nothingness. The tougher and denser said material is, the moreso frangible it becomes as a consequence. ****''Explosive Beam Emission'': Sam can concentrate his power on a set path using fissionable material within his surroundings in order to project hyper explosive piercing beams by focusing his disruption power into the palm of his hand. In truth however, Samuel can just as easily fire them from any given point on or even a good distance away from himself. These volatile rays can cause linked explosions by charging anything they punch through with cohesion instability turning them into yet another bomb in his arsenal. ***''Nigh Invulnerability'': When he is using his superpowers, Cannonball possesses virtual impregnability due to the energy field that forms around him while blasting. ***''Kinetic Deformation'': By projecting his energy field outwardly, Cannonball can latch onto and physically skew the material consistency of anything and anyone it envelopes. Through which Sam can change/morph the properties of matter using kinetic energy to control atomic and sub-molecular variance, distorting size, shape and density of normally rigid or brittle targets. ****''Kinetic Tethering'': Salvo learned he can generate remote kinetic fields and project them outward towards his surroundings. These targeted kinetic force bubbles then link with his own blast field so as to enable him control over their motion and friction, allowing him to move anything and everything he's bound too no matter how heavy it is along any surface at variable speeds by decreasing it's adhesion and mass to an extent. *****''Motion Locking'': Initially plagued by the effect of Newtons third law of motion, Cannonball, in later life, would eventually work a way around bringing up the blast field without throwing himself around by channeling emission from his forearms. Using the kinetic portion of his power he can lock himself in place while standing there by freezing his own motion, binding his physical body within in any given area and/or space. Salvo could also work this in conjunction with his field imparting skill to freeze enemies or obstacles in place the same way, useful as a defensive measure to lock incoming attacks in place even while in mid-flight. ***''Matter Surfing'': Instead of gliding headfirst through the air like a cruise missile, he can focus the emission of his field out the back of his feet and calves to soar like a surfer riding a tidal wave. This gives him better maneuverability while using his abilities than he normally has while flying Super Samaritan style. But usually at the cost of field integrity as his protective kinetic layer is strongest at the point of projectile emission than outside of it. ***''Mass Conversion'': Through more precise manipulation of his thremochemical energies, Salvo can taker any object or utensil on hand and transfuse it's mass; e.i. the internal body of matter comprising it, into raw dynamism by agitating the atoms in base substance. This has the effect of transitioning and projecting the molecular energy of which as concussive energy force, discharging it somewhat like a chain gun in execution. Different materials react accordingly to such an effect of Samuel's ability usage; but in all cases once it's energized mass has been spent. The item in question disintegrates shortly afterward; heavier, denser material forms yield longer spanning and more powerful blast discharges than weaker substances. While organic elements tend to burn out quicker than than non-biological objects used, this could be circumvented if said abstracts are properly nourished with the life giving substances needed to stabilize itself while active. Salvo can bypass the need for a tangible amount of bulk by taking the ambient dust or oxygen in his vicinity and/or from depleted makeshift artillery and converting it's mass into energy using his own extremities as channeling conduits. Objects without a topographical focal point from which to release the energy through simply become overcharged and explode, not unlike a kinetically active elements similarly affected by fellow x-man; Gambit. ****''Energy Transference'': Sam can convert then discharge the alternated molecular energy from one end to the other by touch. Any item he seeks to weaponize transfers its body of matter through him, using his own body as a breaker of sorts in order to channel said output from point A to point B. Usually A being one hand as the changeover affecting the channeled object while B being the other hand in use as a release funnel for the energy outbreak. ***''Field Imparting'': Sam can also envelop objects or people within a blast field of their own by passing off his own power onto them. Effectively turning anything he focuses on into explosive ballistics with their own short lived blast fields. Ones which he has total control over even from overlong distances, Salvo literally lives up to his namesake by transforming regular mundanity into something more volatile, propelled by it's own internal thermochemical force as guided missiles he can direct at any given target before it eventually expends it's own energy reserves, imploding on itself as a result. **''Activation Energy Manipulation'': Through rigorous training with the Imperial Guard, Samuel Guthrie would eventually figure out how to exploit the greater functionality of his powers. Dabbling with the minimum amount of energy needed to initiate a specific reaction in which he activates his blast field. These can range from chemical reactions (energy needed to alter the chemical nature of substances) to nuclear reactions (energy needed to initiate events like fission or fusion). Using these facets of his power-set, Sam can alternate the chemical reactions and or physical change within himself and/or anything in his Blast Field. Thus enabling him to change and morph his own immortal body in small or grandiose ways. Be it morphing parts of said anatomy into heavy artillery while discharging his own hyper-charged body mass as kinetically amped slugs which can tear through battleship steel. To triggering internalized bio-thermobaric discharge within himself for the sake of detonating with a fiery implosion before expulsion of flaming debris in a massive atmospheric igniting discharge. ***''Fragoportation'': Samuel can teleport himself variable distances while also releasing either massive explosions or accumulative implosions in his wake. Discharging violently before reforming in whatever area he wishes to pop up next. The destructive force per telefrag is dependent upon how far Mr. Guthry wishes to go towards or away from, a couple of feet to a few yards is equivocal to half a couple tons of nitroglycerin. While hundreds of yards to thousands of miles can release close too or exceeding the nuclear event which wiped out Hiroshima. ***''Bio-Thermal Manipulation'': Sam would learn through the chemical nature of his powers that he has the ability to control natural physiological temperature and phase transition. Effectively, he can adjust the nature of his own Matter State for a number of purposes; such as emitting heat or cold beams from his eyes, projecting gusts of flame & frost from his mouth, channeling geothermal force from the earth itself to flash melt the ground beneath ones feet or simply liquefy it for reshaping it back into solid form. Even transforming himself into a mass of water which he can control to slip in and out of even airtight spaces and electroize himself, discorporating into hydrogen and oxygen respectively to travel as separate atomic elements before reforming into his watery self. ***''Bio-Nuclear Manipulation'': Salvo would eventually grow in power still while learning to tap the natural radiological forces he can churn within himself. Allowing for the projection, guidance and delegation of harmful self-generated fallout for causing nuclear winters. Using this aspect of his abilities gets pretty hectic and Sammy only ever uses such a feat as a last resort. But when he decides to really cut loose, he can emit potent amounts of debilitating radiation of varying degrees and calibers. Even being able to emit certain wave frequencies which can either empower his fellow mutants or debilitate incredibly powerful beings like Gladiator of the Imperial Guard. ****''Total Conversion'': Through his understanding of quark particle physics, Samuel/Salvo learned he can change anything into anything else without internal instability. E.i. converting anything/everything into a usable state and the reverse, such as converting any fuel completely into energy and back, including any/all by-products and leftover or waste material. Breaking it down and transmogrifying all of it into stable form, leaving absolutely nothing of what the substance or product originally was or even its reverse by converting energy into matter with no spill-off of any kind. Cannonball often makes use of this while in motion transmorphing everything he blasts into the moment before it makes contact with his energy field. Making even unbreakable substances into something more brittle which he can plow through. Or even after which, turning anything he strikes against into caustic or denotative substance after bulldozing them. ***''Explosive Infusion'': Salvo can transfuse the hyper volatile nature of his activation abilities into most anything he comes across. Often using these talents in conjunction with specially designed artillery weapons tech developed on Krakoa or in conjunction with the mystical dwarven sword forged for him by King Eitri of Nidavellir. He can emit and project high-explosive force along any given surface he wishes to increase its destructive power. Channeling it through a gun, bazookas or even a bow & arrow gives its slugs an incredible discharge, one which he can time to go off or delay their rupturing until desired by willing it to go off. Using this power in conjunction with his transmutation capability, Salvo can even change the nature of his makeshift shaped charges to endow special properties onto them. Such as electrical, incendiary, toxic, freezing, micro-oxygen, etc. **''Internal Energy Manipulation'': Sam can tinker with the internal energy of his blast field in order to push himself to move faster and hit harder. Essentially he can alternate the energy of random motion in his own systems atoms & molecules. Which is made up of the sum total kinetic energy of its particles and the potential energy of said particles’ interactions, meaning the overall magnitude is dependent on the amount of substance available. Through this mechanism, Salvo has the ability to increase both his velocity while maintaining greater control over his vector guidance. Allowing for sharper turns, quicker reaction time and accelerated reflexes while he's blasting through the air. ***''Self-Velocity Manipulation'': Guthrie can modulate just how far and how fast he can travel by adjusting his bodily momentum to shoot in whatever direction he so chooses. This is accomplished by channeling a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in his body’s molecules towards a desired vector. This can accelerate his body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy he taps while in motion. Theoretically it is possible for Sam Guthrie to reach 99% of the speed of light (186,272 miles per second in a vacuum), although he rarely ever travels anywhere near that speed in a planetary atmosphere or otherwise. Since if he did, he would wreak great damage upon himself and her environment. Cannonball only ever using such facilities as a last resort if left with no other options, what he can and has done is move a portion of his body at superhuman speeds at a time. This coupled with the rocket propulsion effect of his Blast Field enables landing hundreds to thousands of blows at a quarter of the speed of light in a split second. ****''Speed Accumulation'': An effect of his varied abilities also enables Guthry to shore up excess velocity at a steady rate with his powers active. Accumulating speed and motion from any/all types of activity before unleashing it all at once, granting him the ability to move at virtually any conceivable velocity depending on how long Guthrie spent accumulating it in short bursts. ****''Kinetic Accumulation'': Both through his superhuman talents and using the Blast Field he emits. Cannonball can accumulate extra kinetic force dealt from rapid mobility, impact absorption, force of motion and the like. Before redistributing it upon the chosen point of release, resulting in incredibly devastating bursts of incredible power of catastrophic proportions at the moment of contact. Sam often likes to employ this facility by flying high enough to reach close too low orbit before coming back down with the force of a kinetic rod. *''External: While long being theorized that Cannonball may be one of the Externals, it was eventually learned that despite all the questionable evidence. It was later confirmed he is in fact one amongst their immortal number. Cable was able to confirm it with professor X and Saul Garbha that Sam possessed their likeness and special traits. **''Immortality: As an External, Sam is immortal. Able to heal and regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue an an expedient rate. ***''Rapid Healing'': Having the natural ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or even feeling pain such as knife wounds, gunshots and lethal explosions. ***''Resurrection'': Being immortal, Salvo has shown to be able to resurrected himself from death. ***''Reformation'': Sam's immortality is often exploited for his more fragmentive aspects of his abilities. More often than not his more volatile abilities require physically piece himself back together. ***''Rebirth'': As with all Externals, should he die the young mutant will eventually reincarnate himself. **''Psychic-Link'': Samuel shares a telepathic-link with others amongst his own kind. One that allows Externals to not only sense each other and where, but when one rises from the dead and when one is killed by another External. Elder Force: Samuel has learned to tap the incredible quasiphysical powers through his specially enchanted weapon capable of reordering the cosmic hierarchy. One that is orders of magnitude greater than that belonging to the All-Father's of Asgard deferred to as the Odin & Thor Power, the energy sources labeled the powers cosmic & primordial and even the Anti Force utilized by the negative zones equivalent of cosmic heralds, for a plethora of special purposes. With this power, Sam is capable of meta-magical feats such as transporting entire galaxies between alternate dimensions, BFR foes or their equipment away without affecting their handlers, read and interconnect with minds from across realities, projecting and/or strengthening his abilities force blasts, manipulate matter for a number of purposes, erecting nigh impenetrable force fields, barriers which can shield entire cities or worlds, altering sizes, endowing as well as augmenting peoples or objects with newfound/greater power, and compressing or expanding incoming attacks or the defenses of adversary and ally alike. Throughout the millennia as an immortal Sam has become highly skilled in the use of his phenomenal cosmic powers both in and out of combat situations, and was able to casually knock around the Fallen One and Mangog simultaneously and even put Gabriel the Air-Walker down in one simple backhand when after Galactus's favorite herald had been reanimated and further empowered by the necrotic taint of the cancerverse. He has even beaten the likes of Thanos after his empowerment by the Infinity gauntlet, Cosmic Cube and the powers of the God Quarry. Salvo's influence over the power is so great, he could easily overcome the mind warping magitek modifications which made his partner and teammate; Prima of Earth-7385 an unwitting pawn to the powers hating xenoform alliance of her Earth, as well as traverse through time & space unimpeded. He was able to siphon the cosmic and/or mystical abilities of such higher tier celestial forces the likes of which being the Living Tribuna, the Starbrand and even the Cosmic Ghost Rider; The Elderforce's power is so vast, that when a part of which manifested as Samuel's dark half backed by the fusion of Eternity & infinity after it bonded with the conceptual hybrid entity, it was so large that it could crush universes in its grip as if they were Styrofoam, this cosmological abstracts hands & fingers stretched as far as across the multiverse. Salvo's battle with such a conundrum creature devastated entire dimensional planes across countless worlds saddled within them. When after having bested such a malefic embodiment, Sammy with care and effort, had handily undid all the damage caused by the chimeras deadly hand. Showing he had attained an insurmountable amount of understanding with the almighty energy source that he could restore all the damage they'd caused across all reality in moments. Not long afterwards, Salvo would participate in Ragnarok and showcase his newfound master over the Eldritch Power by undoing both the unkillable ancient asgardian abstract primordials Surtr and Ymir in deadly combat, the two being infamous in they're inability to be killed by any other save Odin himself at the time of Twilight when the world tree burns and the universe as we know it comes to an end. Learning to rather quickly overpower the two ancients as they attempted to kickstart the annihilation of everything that us by combining their power over fire & ice through a combination of the Odinspear Gungnir and Surtr's own demonic blade known as Twilight in order to recreate existence and all of it's adjacent dimensions intersecting with that of other worlds; e.i. Negative Zone, Dark Dimension, Limbo, Heaven, Hell, Nirvana, The river of Sanzu, etc. In their own image. At it's peak, the Elder Force is said to rival the powers of the ones above and below all whom are the source proginators of the marvel continuum. For it is the source of which the all-powerful entities of creation draw their main strength from; beings like Galactus, the Living Tribunal, Order & Chaos, the Elders of the Universe, the various godly pantheons and more beyond that; while inherently deriving great power from internalized sopurce, all of which sprang from and derive their godhood from this omnipresential force. Even with all of his years of experience behind him, Sam/Salvo has yet to even fully tap, let alone truly grasp, the enormity of the Elder Force gifted onto him. It's power for all intents and purposes being limitless, he is still discovering more and more new & old effects in which they function. Salvo is also adept at manipulating the dynamystic forces of worlds beyond worlds outside of his own through the gauntlet of power, able to articulate and modulate the superhuman skills of mutants, inhumans, mutates, hybrid races and the like; as well as manipulate outside energy sources beyond electrical, radiological, esoteric, psychic and the like. he's even capable of placing enchantments of his own design upon items, people, vehicles and entire realities as he did for his weapon of choice Draugr Splitter, spells and hexations of which lasting only until he himself cancels them out or they are overpowered by a superior conjuration. Despite his youthful inexperience, even as an undying External, Sam was able to match All-Father Thor; inheritor of the Thorforce, in a contest of might and magic which lasted for nearly sixty days & nights. The battle between them being so epic, it was waged on several planes of existence simultaneously, the energy release from their respective castings and wizardry was such that it literally shattered the dimensions of reality and beyond. In battle, Samuel often channels the Elder Force through his specially crafted asgardian armament Draugr Splitter, an enchanted relic blade made through a combination of mystical Uru, organite cut Adamantium and the mystic force channeling Promethium through which he uses to focus his personal energies and the Elder Force through. As a token of gratitude by Odin and the denizens of the ten realms, Sam also bears Andrenir (the "Ouroborosring") as a symbol of their gratitude to the immortal champion, through which enables him free passage to and from the long winding branches of Yggdrasil no matter where or when or how far out of his home reality he may be. *'Remote Energy Manipulation': Through concentration he can manipulate energy beyond his own for various effects including the projection of concussive force, creation of force shields, levitation & flight, particle manipulation for matter-energy conversion, illusion-casting, and inter-dimensional teleportation. But these abilities, limitless as they are, are not entirely self-sufficient. The application of such a technique requires an external elemental force he can tack into in order to use it; often working best when in a reality present with the life energies of immortal races ranging from terrestrial, religious or even cosmic in order to work properly, Salvo can absorb any and all of their life & death energies into his person at will and redistribute it however he sees fit. Even to the point of restoring life to a dying cosmic entity like death, eternity or any simple mortal. While the Eldar force is virtually inexhaustible in and of itself, it eats through Mr. Guthrie's stamina considerably as his demi-human body is opposed to the ex-tenuous usage of such absolute power for prolonged periods of time. This instills the need for extended periods of rest between using the primal source for extended times. Usually needing a rest period of 48-hour per month one day a week in order to replenish himself from fatigue in order to restore his stamina and keep his ties to the power strong. Often while on his travels through reality & upper reality; Samuel will call upon the fabled eight-legged steed of Odin, Sleipnir. Through his link with the Elder Force he and Sleipnir are empathetically bonded in a similar vein that Dani is telempathically linked to Brightwind. The two occasionally being travel companions with the steed enabling Samuel to navigate the "endless sea of totality." As the horse has warping speed and can run/fly through infinity and beyond at incalculable velocity. Abilities Xenolingual: Like his fellow teammates, Samuel's time traversing universes and realities have broadened his cultural horizons. Taking study sessions with his good friend Douglas Ramsey has gifted Mr. Guthrie with a vast speech vocabulary he often makes use of in his myriad travels. Archaeologist: Arcaneologist: Science-Magic Intuition: Spending years studying both the metaphysics of various alien cultures has gifted the youngest External with an uncanny knack for understanding the parallels between the broad standings of physics as well as seemingly random reaches of mysticism. Having become quite adept at both concepts through the study of mystical forges, ancient raptor fraternity engineering and taking some lessons in the occult from various Sorcerer Supreme's. Ocultologist: Aviation Specialist: Weapons Expert: Time spent roaming the world tree as well as touring the universe as a Shi'Ar warrior envoy has blessed Samuel with an innate understanding of armaments and defense batteries. He is a very capable hand to hand combatant but excels when using a handheld tool designed for battle while out in the field. Weaknesses Other Externals Elder Force Expenditure Equipment Asgardian Battle Wears Krakoan Biotech Philosophian Midas Gem: One of the greatest finds along his adventures, this science mystical jewel procured from the deadly dragon wizard Sadurang in a heated battle of wits. Is an alchemical relic which instills individuals with archaic and current knowledge of matter reformation as well as understandings on how to acquire even greater wealth with the express purpose of securing a neobobic lifestyle via direct transmogrification and conjuration of valuables, rarities, priceless baubles and/or the intuitive flashes of insight on other such acquisitionally lucrative findings. X.S.E Combat Utilities Draugr Splitter: A meta mystical morph weapon forged for him in gratitude by the Dwarven King; Eitri. Comprised equal parts of Uru; laden with enchantments & blessings by the various inhabitants of the Ten Realms in collusion with specially designed Nubotech (organic based microtechnology) caste Adamantium; gifted onto him by Forge, coupled in mythic amorphous Promethium scoured from Limbo at the be-haste of his earth's Illyana/Magik. This mystical arm can take whatever shape or form the weaponer desires it too, or let it rest a simple hilt with no utensil sitting upon it in its inactive state. The facilities this mighty weapon can take preclude: * Obsidian Guard: Recombinant elemental draining and assimilating shield which can take on any broad or attract all indirect assaults to replenish lost vitality as well as double back against it's attacker. ** Titianian Phalanx: A cabaret of floating drones which change and morph their semblance from both offensive and defensive state. Taking the form of mobile gun turrets, reflective shields, orbital skeins and parasitic flower buds which Sammy can control remotely or handle manually as secondary arms while maintaining defense. ::*Yggdrgs: The leech like plant bit drones which double as handheld whips and bolas in Samuel's hands. In manual mode these munitions take the form of a thick, branchlike handle that extrudes long dirty green thorn studded vines from the bloom guard. Said barbs carry venomous acids which intoxicate as well as whittle away toughness and regenerative capacity in an adversary. In drone mode they are like piercing missiles which burrow shoot out and burrow into desired targets, giving Salvo command over their actions via two pronged effect, first being digging it's roots into a target creating a secondary neurosynaptic endoskeleton within the enemy hot-wiring their movements, secondly comes the dispersal of mind warping pheromones that dull the consciousness and senses removing their will to resist. ::*Macro: A couple dozen monofilament blades sharp enough to shave the rough edges of a subatomic particle. They float around the users person slashing and hacking at anything or anyone they wish. Sam can articulate these blades to work individually or form up into larger skeins he can wield shield & sword style. They can even take various formations which coincide with Samuel's powers; either taking the shape of serrated energized wheels which sheer through target markers like buzz-saw's or energized darts which zip around in odd angles before striking at an enemy. The razor's edge also function as dimensional cutters enabling Macro's edge to pierce time & space to open portals and attack at odd angles by boring holes in the fabric of reality which Sam and/or others can travel through. ::*Aegian: Protective defense bits with absorptive, re-channeling and magnification or weakening effect. They are the ultimate mobile off/def utility in Draugr's arsenal; able to take anything the main shield intercepts while Guthrie uses it against enemy attack. And channel the assimilated force in between one another to cycle up the enemies force before throwing it back with greater force. The deflective qualities also allow Salvo to rapidly rebound intercepted or self generated assaults through his shield into the floating guards, transferring said force from the man guard to another shield positioned where it can do the most damage. As well as repeatedly deflecting it from one shield to another before sending it back at the enemy. ::*Raptor: Condor headed artillery turrets which Salvo can adjust the barrel width of, as well firing rate of at will to adjust bullet caliber. Leaner barrel focus begets rifle grade precision shooting. While broader gun muzzling gives any one of the Raptors firepower equivalent to a warship's main gun. Each individual launcher device possesses their own visual optic nodes through which the shield bearer; Sam, can see through. As with Macro, Samuel can combine multiple Raptor drones into conjoined superguns which discharge charged particle grade munitions. Or combine them into handheld modular firearms like gatling guns, RPGs, microwave emitters, rocket tubes, gauss cannons, etc. ::*Chimeru: While not so much as a drone production but a blending of other phalanx types to use. Chimeru fuses two or more of the other floating support assets into a singular, more powerful utility than they are by they're lonesome. Either fusing them by their lonesome or bonding them to the main shield producing any manner of fusion weaponry combining decent assault with the best protection. * Breaker Marm: Massive metalmoprhic broadsword which can alter it's size, length, rigidity and substance at will. ** Einbauti: Lone Striker is a massive jet powered lance which has vast reach and duplication capabilities. Breaking open to reveal a massive energy collider which enables Guthrie to expand it's shape & reach at will. It can also break apart and create smaller duplicates of itself; to which Samuel can hurl said spearhead and recalling it to hand later. Even replacing it with one of the replicas which assumes the originals form. * Dagrhead: A metamorphic chain blade which can elongate and twirl around it's serrated segments along their own cord length. It has the ability to consume the trace metals within any and all things it cuts in order to weaken it's opposition as well as increase it's length. The extra metallic substance also bestows Dagr the capacity to alternate physical mass into different weapon configurations in order to accommodate itself into new weapon forms. **'Eagle Heart': The whip blade morphs further into a blade edge bow & monofilament arrows which project any number of monmolecular wire based munitions ranging from razor netting to tracking flechettes and tripwires tethered to Dagrhead's other forms among other things. **'Anemone': Specially designed pressure dials filled with liquid smart metal that entraps anyone close by. **'Double Helix': Formation changing chain linked saw blades which spin at hyper-velocity speeds via rapid molecular oscillation. They're links are self-regenerating with rapid fire discharge while spinning. * Surt's Haze: Huge buster cannon which better focuses and magnifies both the Elder Force & his own powers. * Novalis Fore: Gargantuan cudgel which channels the death throes of the myriad dying stars snuffed out across space & time. Each blow channels the torrential heat, dynamism and shriek of a billion exploding suns on impact. ** Haunt's Moon: A secondary shape Novalis takes, becoming a pole like sling to hurl explosive combustive starstuff at the enemy. The twirling of it's castling determines how powerful the explosive bolt will be. While the armament is titanic in scale, one of the items many enchantment's makes it lighter than paper in the hands of it's wielder. Said object also only works in Samuel Guthrie's hands and his alone, for the power within it will only recognize and consent his being barring no exceptions. Other such enchantments include but are not limited to dispatching cosmic powers or pagan divinities on top of natural insightful guidance instill within the handler in how best to utilize the weapons tremendous power. Draugr can nudge and guide Samuel in the best direction of which to wield it against any given foe, no matter how invincible they may seem. Said artifact also taps into a bygone transcendent power known as the Elder Force; the very same esoterica which Dr. Strange used to reforge Thor Odinson's broken hammer Mjolnir. Through it; Sam/Salvo can channel the ancient powers which gave birth to many a god or were bequethed by elementals and primordials whom preceded creation to cast spells, launch discharges of raw energy, open portals across dimensions and enhance his own or another's innate talents through channeling it's energies into the surroundings as mystic barrier particles or fatally debilitate supernatural effects of all kinds via dispersing anti-surreal particles into his surroundings instead. Raptor Amulets: In his travels as a confidante/consort to a superguardian within the Shi'ar Emperial Guard, Salvo had secured a great bounty in technomystical fruit like amulets begotten from the Tree of Shadows within Other Space. These jewels carry the memory core to one amongst a murder of sleeping magitek super androids whom comprise the Fraternity of Raptors. Whosoever withholds these artifacts of the Shi'ar's bygone historia will come to host a duel consciousness of the A.I. powering these bio-mechanical drones and their shared hive consciousness known as the Datasong. Enabling the wielder to swap out between themselves and the resting automaton waiting in their maintenance pods within the tree to take their place in the primary universe. Samuel Guthrie had found a way to modify the intelligence behind these gems to work more in a symbiotic fashion than a parasitic one to accommodate the host. Taking notes of how the symbiosis between Razor & Chris Powell of Earth imprinted his humanity onto the sapience within the armor. He would reorder the amulets copy select aspects of a humanoid host onto the sapience behind the robotic beings. Andrenir: The fabled Ring of Ouroboros gifted unto him by the grateful masses of the fabled Ten Realms situated upon the Tree of Yggdrasil. More than just a symbolism of eternal honor gifted by the many thankful denizens across the realms eternal. Andrenir is a multi-dimensional tether which allows for it's wearer to jump to and from different points along the world tree into any of the mystical worlds along Asgard's ever reaching branch lines. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-519 Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Soldiers Category:Adventurers Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Immortality Category:Externals Category:Unfinished Category:Chemists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Flight Category:Invulnerability